


Right After Two

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Neither of them can sleep well that night.





	Right After Two

After what felt like a lifetime of tossing and turning in his bed, Hunk was taking his first steps towards falling asleep when a bedroom door beeped nearby. Opening his eyes at the same time as the door, he expected to find Lance coming in to see if he was up to talk or even a sleepwalking Pidge, but someone else stood there, looking like a ghost in the darkness of the hallway. Hunk blinked, but just as the figure turned to leave, he lifted himself onto an elbow. “Keith? What is it?”

Keith stopped, hesitated, then crept into the room. In the dim light, Hunk couldn’t tell if he was wearing his regular clothes or black pajamas, but he could see how Keith rubbed his arms and stared at the floor. “Can I…stay in here a minute?”

“Yeah, of course.” The bed didn’t offer much room to begin with, but Hunk scooted back against the wall and patted the narrow strip of open space he’d made. Keith sat as close to the edge as possible—he had never visited Hunk’s room during the night like this before. Hunk returned his head to the pillow as he watched him. “So you can’t sleep either? I haven’t been able to settle down much. I guess fighting a battle just a little while before bedtime isn’t good for the nerves.”

“Mm.” Keith held his gaze, but lines were visible under his eyes. Hunk moved a little closer, lowered his voice a little further.

“Is something wrong? You know you can tell me about it, if you want.”

Of course, Keith must have been expecting that when he came in. Hunk was too caring—and too nosy—to let someone hang around him looking the way Keith did. Keith turned to draw one of his legs onto the bed and fidgeted with the hem of his pants. The silence dragged something out of him, but it wasn’t much: “It’s no big deal. I just had a dream.”

“What was it about?”

“Losing…someone.” Keith shrugged, apparently unready to commit to a full answer, but even that much was more than Hunk had expected. “I dream about that every once in a while—people I know leaving or…Like I said, it’s nothing to worry about. It was a dream. I just wanted to see you.”

“Well, here I am,” Hunk said. “I’m glad to see you too.” Keith’s eyes flicked over to his face, and after a moment, he slowly shifted further onto the bed. Hunk lifted the blanket in an offer. “Would you like to stay in here for tonight?”

Rather than speak, Keith moved to lie down in the small space available and let Hunk cover him with the blanket. He had to stay on his side to avoid falling, and close as he was to the edge, he was in danger of rolling off if he tried to turn over later. Hunk set a hand on his waist to secure him, and although he instinctively flinched at first, Keith soon relaxed, one of his hands drifting down to rest on Hunk’s arm. They both looked at each other in silence until Hunk said, “I know this might not help much considering what we go through every day, but I’m not going anywhere. I wouldn’t leave you. You know that, right?”

“…I do.”

“Good.” Wanting to lighten the mood a bit, Hunk made a big grin. “And you better not be going anywhere either because I won’t hesitate to drag you back home myself.” Keith rolled his eyes and scooted closer, and Hunk took advantage of the move to give him a quick kiss, a haphazard attempt which landed beside Keith’s mouth near his cheekbone but still earned Hunk a little smile. “Now, I’m pretty sure we should go to sleep so we won’t get yelled at in the morning.”

Keith settled into his pillow, his blanket, his touch. “Then good night, Hunk.”

Despite how unpredictable he could be sometimes, Keith’s presence worked wonders in soothing Hunk’s nerves—it didn’t take him long to fall asleep after that.


End file.
